Chill Boi
Chill Boiz, also known as Chill Party Boiz, Good Vibe Boiz, and Relax Boiz, are an uncommon species of Boi that is a rather surprising hybrid of Party Boi and Sad Boi. They are slowly gaining popularity as pets, and are actually quite well-liked by the public. Appearance: Chill Boiz have pale lavender fur with a pale gray or white undercoat, as well as a pale violet splotch pattern and pale pink eyes. Their outfit will vary much more; they usually wear a cyan head flower or dull purple sunglasses, along with a blue/purple/lavender lei, any blue/purple/pink blanket, and blue/pink candycane socks. To put it simply, they will wear anything that seems comfortable. Behavior: As their name implies, Chill Boiz are very, well... chill. Unlike their crazy Party Boi parents, Chill Boiz are calm, relaxed, carefree, and all-around just very easygoing. They love to kick back, grab a cup of Spinbucks coffee or tea, turn on Beanflix, and just have a good time. They can be lazy at times, and often slack off on any important jobs they are told to do. This doesn’t mean they are glum, like Sad Boiz. In fact, they are anything but glum. You will often only see Chill Boiz in a happy, content mood, unless something disrupts their peace. They are also HUGE fans of spas, pedicures, bubble baths, sleepovers, anything low-hype like that. While they do believe in King Bean, Chill Boiz also have a religious idea of their own which they call “vibes”. According to them, there are many different kinds of vibes, such as good vibes, bad vibes, chill vibes, hype vibes, etc. They believe that everything, sentient and non-sentient, has their own vibe. That one really good-looking Boi from next door that you can’t stop thinking about? He has crush vibes. That one small restaurant that seems really off to you for some reason? That restaurant has shady vibes. That one teacher in your class that makes everyone hide under their desks the moment they walk into the room? Teacher vibes.. See what we mean? It’s actually a pretty good moral, when you think about it. Habitat: Usually urban areas like Jamaa Township, but rarely you’ll see a Chill Boi in Julian2’s den. History: One would expect it near-impossible for a Party Boi and a Sad Boi to fall in love. But it did happen. Well, not on its own, of course. One day, a group of random jammers were playing truth or dare. One of the dares was “I dare you to make two completely opposite trends mate!” The person who the dare was given to, named Snickety Theclaw, reluctantly accepted the dare, then thought of what trends he could breed. He said “You know what? I’ll make a Party Boi and a Sad Boi mate.” His friends doubted him greatly, telling him that it was impossible, but he didn’t care. It couldn’t be THAT hard, right? Just make two Boiz mate. Easy-peasy! So, Snickety got a Party Boi and a Sad Boi, went online, and searched how to breed Boiz. His first attempt failed. The second one did as well. But Snickety wouldn’t give up. He bought some coffee-scented perfume, put it on the Sad Boi, and hoped for the best. This worked, and the two Boiz actually mated! They had two cubs. Snickety’s friends were amazed. Seeing how surprisingly calm and peaceful the cubs were, he named them Chill Boiz, and announced it to everyone he knew. He decided to keep the first cub, the female, as a pet, and to let the second cub, a male, free into Jamaa Township, so that the new species would spread far and wide. Chill Boiz became quite popular for their personalities, and soon lots of people kept them. Diet: Chill Boiz will eat jellybeans, ice cream, and a few fruits. The only things they drink are water, coffee, and tea (mostly chamomile and chai). Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Uncommon species Category:Hybrids Category:Used as pets Category:Don't eat beans